Bear to be Brave
by Sk8rgrl69
Summary: Just as Elinor is about to give Merida hell for shooting for her own hand, a strange woman shows up claiming to be the oldest, and asks to compete, but not for Merida's hand in marriage. Who is this strange woman, and why is she there? OOC Bella and slightly OOC Merida pairing. Femslash. Might also be Futa but Idk and maybe lemons later on. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so yeah I was sitting there, packing wings at Tyson, and this popped into my head. This was like three or four days ago and it wouldn't leave my head so since I just got off work I'm gonna type it. For once I am not writing a twilight fic. Sorta. I mean it's a crossover... my first... ah yes. it's amazing I do hope at least.

I don't own Brave or Twilight. Sadly.

* * *

"Don't you dare loose another arrow!" Elinor growled, marching toward her daughter. "Merida!"

The fiery red-head narrowed her eyes, drawing her bow back, taking a deep breath, and let loose. The arrow flew, it's target clear and and the aim true. Merida's arrow split Dingwall's arrow clean in two, the shot so powerful it hid the wood holding the target up. With a smirk, she turned to glare at her mother, who was right in her face.

"I believe I've won, mother."

Just as Elinor opened her mouth, a scream rang out. "Bear!" Both women whipped around to see a small-ish bear walking toward them. At the scream, Fergus jumped down, his sword ready, but as he ran at the bear it put it's arms up, revealing human hands and skin. With one hand still up, the other grabbed under the upper teeth of the jaw and pulled back and down, revealing that the bear was actually a woman. Her hair was long and dark brown, nearly black, and her skin pale and eyes a shocking teal-blue. Young MacGuffin let out a delighted yell that no one could quite understand, and ran forward, engulfing the woman in a hug. She let out a happy laugh and hugged him back before he set her down. Lord MacGuffin shuffled his feet and scratched his beard while the two chatted happily in the same uncommon dialect, leaving everyone else confused and quite baffled as to what was going on. Who the hell was this woman?

Fergus still had his sword raised, though he looked about confused as to what was happening. It was answered, of course, when the woman turned hardened eyes, one with scars over it, toward Lord MacGuffin. "I hear you lied, da. Something about Anndra being the oldest?"

"W-well... I mean it's for the Princess' hand in marriage and..." The woman turned away from her father, cutting him off and briskly walking toward Fergus, bowing deeply.

"King Fergus, I am Isabella MacGuffin, oldest child of Lord and Lady Macguffin, and I would like a chance to compete in the games." She stood tall and looked up some, coming up to about Fergus' chin. He lowered his weapon, finally, and looked at his wife.

"I don't have a problem with that," he whispered to her. "But I believe you should first talk to my wife. Isabella nodded firmly, making her way over to the queen, who quickly fixed her posture and stood tall, just as she should, while Merida let her jaw drop. Now that the bear-skin cloak was pulled back over her shoulders, she could clearly tell this woman was built well, but that didn't make her feel better. This... stranger. This woman wanted to compete for her hand, just like all the others. She frowned and growled quietly to herself, watching the woman fist her hand over her heart and kneel down, bowing deeply.

"Queen Elinor, I wish to ask your permission to compete. But I do not wish for her hand. I instead wish for her friendship. A chance to court Merida. And I wish to do so by winning whichever game she chooses for me."

Elinor frowned deeply. "Please, stand." Isabella stood, a head taller than Elinor and a good two taller than Merida. "I would like you to explain yourself."

"I believe it unfair for a woman to be forced to love someone. By having a man win Merida's hand, she has to learn to love them instead of simply falling in love. Merida chose a game she knew would be won by the one she wanted to win, herself. I would like to believe you did the same with Fergus." A light blush darkened the pale cheeks of the queen and she nodded. Merida glared at her mother before turning back to the stranger. Knowing Isabella wasn't looking for marriage, necessarily, made her relax a bit. And further knowing that she wanted to give Merida a choice in this gave the brunette some serious brownie points.

"I simply ask for the chance. You yourself said that the first born of each clan would be allowed to compete. If it pleases you, and Merida, I would like that chance."

Elinor was quiet a moment before giving a firm nod. "You may compete."

Isabella turned to Merida, her teal-blue eyes holding Merida's clear blue before the red-head nodded. Isabella bowed. "What game would you like for me to compete in?"

"The same as the others. To win you must hit all three targets. But you have to be a better shot than me." Merida was aware this would be difficult, but she knew she could never respect this woman, this stranger, if they were not equals. She watched the tall woman gulp, her throat visibly flexing, before she nodded.

"Fifty paces away, all three targets. Fair enough?"

Fifty... paces... Merida furrowed her brow. This would be hard for her, and she prided herself in being an amazing shot. With a nod Isabella measured out her paces and her brother handed her his bow and the quiver full of arrows. She drew three arrows and readied them. Merida quickly caught on and watched as she turned her bow to the side, drawing back and taking a deep breath. As she exhaled she let go, sending the arrows shooting out in their separate directions. One loud, resounding crack echoed through the field and Merida winced, frowning as she realized only one arrow hit it's mark. She refused to look at the targets until the crowd around them burst into applause and Elinor muttered "Amazing..."

The red-headed Scott looked to see all three arrows had his their mark, each splitting her own in two. Isabella handed the weapon to her brother and swiftly marched to Elinor and Merida as Fergus walked over to stand by them. Merida's jaw was still slack as Isabella stopped before them and bowed once more before standing and smiling at the Princess. She set two fingers under her jaw and carefully snapped her mouth closed.

"You'll catch flies, lass."

"So was it you then, that vanquished two hundred foes?" Fergus asked. Isabella looked sheepish, her cheeks gaining a dusting of red.

"Da's telling that story again, is he?"

"Wait you really did?" Merida asked.

"Not by meself, o' course, but yes I was in that battle."

"She also wrestled a bear for that skin she's wearing!" Lord MacGuffin yelled. Isabella sighed.

"If it's alright, your highness," she bowed her head to King Fergus. "Your grace," she bowed slightly deeper to Queen Elinor. "And of course you, Princess," Merida was shocked that she also received a bow. "I would like to take Merida somewhere and get to know her."

Still shocked, though hiding it far better than her husband and daughter, Elinor nodded. Isabella held out her bent arm to Merida, who took it in a daze, her bow in her hand and arrows slung over her shoulder. Fergus finally spoke.

"Did... she... Merida..." He cleared his throat. "Well at least we know she's going to be more fun at dinner tonight than Wee Dingwall."

Elinor simply nodded and looked over at the giddy young MacGuffin and smiling Lord MacGuffin. Lord Dingwall was grumbling and walking about on his skinny legs and his son was picking his nose, looking at the "Treasures" before flicking them away. Lord Macintosh simply frowned, but had accepted his son had been bested, while his young Macintosh was sitting on the ground, crying.

"She is strong. I'm just not sure..."

"I like her. The lass has spunk."

Merida looked up at Isabella to see her biting her lip, and looked at her clothes. The woman wore long pants made of thin chocolate colored leather, a simple white tunic, and knee high boots. On her back was her thick bear-skin cloak, which seemed to be the only thing untouched by weather, blood, or dirt, and was also the only thing not ripped somewhere. The chilly air didn't seem to bug any exposed skin. She shivered as her own ripped dress exposed her to the cold. "Do you mind if we stop by the castle first. I need to change out of this."

"Of course, m'lady. After that where would you like to go?"

"You want me to choose?"

"You sound shocked."

"Well... yeah..."

Sensing that she had tread on a soft subject, Isabella quickly changed the subject. "I do hope all of your dresses aren't as torn up as this one. It looks like you had not been able to breathe before."

Merida smiled and laughed, stopping and quickly looking for her mother. It didn't go unnoticed by Isabella, who frowned a little but continued to wait for her answer. "All my other dresses are properly fitting. What about you? Are all your clothes this torn up?"

"I've been on an extended survival trip. It's a tradition once you turn eighteen to go on this trip to become a warrior. I have fought in battle before, but not as a true warrior. So yes, all my clothes look like this right now." Isabella looked down to see Merida shiver again as a wind blew past them. The larger warm hand that was once on top of Merida's hand was lifted away but moments later she felt the weight of her new friend's cloak rest on her shoulders. She looked up at Isabella, who smiled. "You were cold."

"You're not?"

"I'm not often bothered by the cold. Don't worry about me Princess."

"Isabella?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't call me princess. Just Merida is fine."

"Then in that case, I always preferred Bella."

The both grinned at each other reaching Merida's room. Bella bowed and waited outside the room, letting the young woman change. She sighed happily, glad all had worked out so far. It was only a matter of time now until she got to know Merida, her parents, and hopefully her little brothers, too. She let out another happy sigh, leaning against the wall.

"It's good to be back..."

* * *

I really hope you all like this. Tell me, have I done good?


	2. Chapter 2

So I've gotten many requests asking this to be Futa, so warning you guys now that Bella will be Futa. All of you walked into this with a warning this could happen in the summary. Enjoy :)

Also I'm not good at writing a scottish accent, so if you could just read Mrida with her scottish accent, and Bella with a slight one, that would be wonderful.

I don't own Brave or Twilight. Sadly.

* * *

Bella chewed her lip and picked at a rip in her shirt, waiting for Merida to change. She realized now that she had been right. They were quite torn and ragged, more rips than actual fabric. A lack of the comfortable weight on her shoulders reminded her that the Princess now held her most precious possession. This made her nervous and happy at the same time. While lost in thought, Bella failed to notice three small red-heads run up and stand in front of her. She blinked, looking down to meet three sets of blue eyes. Though they were triplets, Bella noticed subtle differences between them; one had one curl sticking up, the next had a small birthmark under his right eye, and the last had one darker eye. She grinned and sat down to get closer to their heights.

"Hey, boys. Do me a favor?" They all nodded at once. "I want to learn your names, so when I say it can you raise your hand or something?" Again she got a set of nods. "Harris?" The boy with the darker eye grinned at her. "Hurbert?" The one with the curl sticking up stuck out his tongue. "Then you're Hamish?" She asked, addressing the last boy with the birth mark. He nodded, grinning. "Okay I need one more favor. But from what I hear you guys will love this. I want to pull some pranks on the clan leaders." Big grins grew on the boys' faces and they began hashing out the plans. When Merida's door began to open the triplets ran off and Bella stood, brushing herself off and looking down at Merida. She wore an emerald green dress with gold trim, the bear cloak in her arms.

"Here you go, Bella." She said, blushing a little as Bella bowed slightly before taking her cloak back.

"Thank you, Merida. Where do you wish to go?"

"I was thinking we go to get your measurements first, so we can get you some new clothes." The smile on Merida's face was radiant, and the taller girl wasn't sure what she had done to earn it, but as she fastened her fur back on she felt herself melting at the sight and didn't care.

"If that's what you wish to do, that is perfect for me. Shall we?" She held out her bent arm, which the red-head took happily, leading her to their seamstress. The brunette felt her companion's fingers gently run over her arm where her hand rested, and felt her body start to relax more, the gentle movements sending tingles throughout her body, making her let out a rumbling growl of a purr. She heard a light giggle next to her and looked down.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head slightly at Merida.

"You're purring?" A smirk drew across her lips and Bella chewed her lip.

"I... kinda..." Bella blushed hard and ducked her head, playing with a piece of ripped fabric. Merida shook her head, laughing, and ran ahead.

"Race ya!" She called. Bella gasped.

XxXxXxX

Merida giggled, her hair still too big for her body as she ran. Behind her was a taller girl with long brown hair, a mix of curls and waves. She grinned, diving forward and tackling her friend. Once they hit the ground the two girls wrestled, getting dirt in their hair, on their clothes-a blue and gold dress for Merida, and black trousers and a white tunic for the other-and of course their skin. Finally the taller girl pinned her red-headed friend down.

"Ha! Pinned ya!" Her chocolate eyes sparkled with her laughter as she let out a gleeful laugh.

"Hey! Let me up!" Merida laughed, pushing on her. "Bellaaaa!"

Bella laughed again and rolled off her and onto the grass. The red-headed child smiled, looking up at the stars next to her friend. The seven year old beside her linked her fingers behind her head and sighed, relaxing. Merida smiled again and scooted closer to the warmer girl. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"When's your dad leaving with you?"

Merida looked over and watched her friend deflate. "Right before your birthday, las..." Bella turned her head to meet chocolate brown with crystal blue, begging for her to not be upset.

"Well... promise you'll be back someday? And we have to celebrate my birthday together before you leave." Bella grinned and nodded, a lone curl falling onto her forehead as she sat up.

"It's not everyday your best friend turns five. You think you're dad will let you shoot his bow?" Her tone was teasing as she remembered how big the king's bow was. it dwarfed both of them, but the red head insisted she would learn to shoot.

"Oh, shove it, Bell." The girls cheeky grin only made the younger one huff before she screamed, her face a mask of terror. Bella whipped around, only to have a roar whip her hair back out of her face. Terror made the blood in her veins run cold as Bella gazed in the eyes of...

"Mor'Du..." She whimpered, scrambling back and nearly falling back. The beast roared again and lifted his paw, aiming for Merida. Bella made a split decision and turned around, pushing Merida down the hill and screaming as four sharp claws dug in and slashed across her back.

XxXxXxX

Shaking the memory from her mind and feeling her back twitch in slight pain she grinned and took off after the Princess, letting out a playful growl as her cloak whipped out behind her. Merida laughed joyfully as she looked back, seeing the large woman behind her, a wolfish grin on her face and for a moment she was distracted by watching her muscles play, shift, flex, and mold as she ran. Merida bit her lip before turning back and turning into the Seamstress room. She grinned innocently as the tall woman barreled into the room, yelping as she tripped and fell forward, knocking Merida over. The seamstress, an elderly African woman with streaks of white in her dark brown hair and crows feet around her blue-grey eyes, smiled in amusement as the massive woman spawled over the Princess with a grunt.

"Bellaaa!" Merida huffed, pushing on the woman's shoulders. "Get oooooff."

"Awwww but you're so comfyyyy..." Bella groaned, grinning against Merida's shoulder.

"Yeah but you're heavy as hell. Get off, dammit..."

Bella laughed but rolled off of her, jumping up and quickly offering a hand to her. Merida took the surprisingly soft hand and let Bella pull her up.

"So this is the Bear-Woman?"

Both women jumped when the elder spoke. Bella blushed and turned, bowing to the Seamstress.

"Hello, miss..."

"Sarabi. Just Sarabi. So, do you have a name besides Bear-Woman?"

Bella smiled. "Bella."

Sarabi looked at Merida and back to Bella, then her tattered clothes. "I take it this one needs some new clothes?"

"If it's not too much trouble?" Bella smiled sheepishly, scratching her cheek.

"Of course not, child. It's my job."

Merida watched as Sarabi measured Bella's torso, arms, waist, hands, legs, and several other different measurements while Bella complied to her directions. All that time, Merida couldn't help feeling like... She knew Bella better than she thought.

* * *

To the guest that called me the King of Awesome Fics: I am a woman, but I'll gladly be the king, as long as you guys allow my gf to be the Queen ;)

FuckWarMakeLove: Mayyyyybeeeee kindaaaaa sortaaaaaaa

Hope you enjoyed it, ladies and gents!


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Futa/G!P Bella, Femslash, language, future lemons...

So for the sake of the story, Merida is 18, Bella is 20, and until now has been on a warrior's journey for two years. I know, Merida was younger in the movies, but bare with me.

I don't own Brave or Twilight. Sadly.

* * *

Merida led Bella out to the stables, the tall woman now wearing a new pair of leather, calf high boots, black trousers, and a silvery grey sleeveless tunic, her cloak still on her shoulders. With the lack of sleeves, Merida could see well defined arms and black, tribal tattoos stretching down her neck, shoulders and arms. She also could see the end of a jagged scar that disappeared down the back of her shirt. They finally got there, Angus stomping the ground when he caught wind of Bella, rearing back some. Merida frowned.

"He's never like this."

Bella nodded. "It's okay. Give me just a moment." She met the eyes of the large stallion, before bowing her head and avoiding his gaze. She slowly lifted up her hand, palm out toward Angus. "Open his gate?" Her voice was soft, and Merida slowly complied, watching the two closely. The horse grunted, stomping the ground again before slowly walking forward, keeping his head high as he finally reached the tall woman. She felt hot breath on her hand as he sniffed her, a curtain of waves and curls blocking her view. Finally after a moment Angus pressed his head against Bella's hand, letting out a soft grunt of acceptance. Bella looked up, meeting his eyes. She mouthed a soft thank you to him and he closed his eyes, enjoying her soft strokes to his fur. Merida just watched the exchange with wide eyes.

"How...?"

Bella smirked, some hair still falling over her eye, the visible teal-blue eyes holding a spark. "Spending two years in the forest, you learn how to get an animal to relax, or how to get them to submit. You learn when to do which. Angus was assessing me, to see if I was a threat to you. He's quite protective of you, darlin'."

"So you showed you wouldn't be a threat to me?"

"Aye, las." Bella smiled, feeling Angus rest his heavy head on her shoulder from behind her, seeking more pets. She chuckled and complied, planting a kiss on the side of his muzzle. Merida smiled, taking a few steps closer to pet her horse as well. It took her a second to realize she was so close to Bella she could feel the heat rolling off her. She blushed, looking up at Bella, who was looking down at her with a light blush over a dusting of freckles on her cheeks. Lavender and Vanilla filled Bella's lungs and surrounded her, making her let out another purring growl. Merida bit her lip.

_Why is she so familiar... and why do I feel like this?_

Merida was no stranger to attraction, or arousal. She had read her far share of... less than lady-like novels in the library. But never had she felt so... free. Safe, in another's presence. Bella made her heart jump, skip, her breath speed up, and looking up into those eyes, growing darker, she chewed her lip harder, a shiver running down her spine. Angus' soft grunt broke them from their world, making them realize they were in a rather unplutonic position, Merida's hands on Bella's upper arms, the taller girl holding her hips. Bella blushed a darker red, pulling away and bowing her head.

"I'm sorry, Merida. I didn't intent to..."

"It's fine." Merida hugged her middle, trying to wrap her mind around her wayward feelings and think about where she had seen Bella before. She couldn't remember. It wasn't anything new, though. There was a lot she didn't remember...

"Where would you like to go?" Merida looked around, seeing the Fire Falls in the distance. Another test entered her mind. She had climbed, would Bella be able to?

"The Fire Falls?"

Bella grinned. "You know, they say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the Fire."

Merida giggled. "Have you been talking to my father?" Bella just grinned, watching Merida swing up and onto her horse. She hopped up behind her, grabbing a little of Angus's mane in one hand and resting the other on Merida's hips. Without warning they shot forward, riding in comfortable silence until the reached the bottom of the falls, mist heavy in the air. Bella grinned, hopping down and offering her hand to Merida, helping her down. With a quick glance up the cliff face, Bella removed her cloak, folding it neatly and resting it on the ground beside Angus, removing her boots and socks next. The princess watched on curiously.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Well, knowing how feisty you are, I figure you want to climb?" Merida nodded. "It's easier for me to climb when I can feel each shift in the rock, plus I don't want to ruin my new boots." With that, Bella let Merida start ahead of her before starting up the wall. It was more than halfway up that Bella saw a loose rock up ahead of them. Before she could begin to warn her friend, Merida went to grab it. "Merida! No! That one's-"

It was too late and Merida lost her balance, her foot slipping as the rock fell away. Bella watched helplessly as she fell, shooting past her before her fear-ridden mind could understand. She made a split second choice and let go of her hold, falling toward Merida, who was desperately trying to catch a rock, somewhere, as she fell. Bella straightened her body, falling faster and grabbed the woman out of the air in one tan arm, pulling her close to her body as all three other limps shot forward, digging into the rock face and finally they came to a complete stop about five feet from the ground. Bella was breathing heavily, congratulating herself on that working, and thanking every deity out there that she had saved the sobbing woman in her arms. Merida had her arms and legs wrapped strongly around Bella, her face buried in her neck as she sobbed, gasping out thank you's over and over as Bella carefully climbed down, meeting an anxious Angus on the ground who frantically sniffed at them both. The sting in Bella's hand and feet showed she was bleeding, but it was nothing compared to the pain in her back, feeling the thinner skin over her scars opening up and bleeding after her extreme strain on it. Right now, however, she was only worried about the woman in her arms. She wrapped her strong arms around her, only breaking her hold a moment to put her cloak, shoes and sock into a saddle bag they had brought, and to climb onto Angus's back. Even then, she always had one arm around her Princess. Merida never once loosened her hold, even when her sobs died to sniffles. They finally got to the castle again and made their way inside. Well Bella did, still carrying her Princess. Fargus spotted them and angrily thundered over.

"What happened?! Why's she crying?! Did you do this?!"

Merida lifted her head and shook it. "It wasn't her, da. She actually saved me. I slipped on the Fire Falls and fell. She caught me." Bella winced at the reminder of the pain in her hand, feet and back, remembering the deep gouges in the side of the cliff now. Merida buried her face back in Bella's neck as Fargus took Bella's hand in his massive one's, looking at the blood freely flowing from it, looking down at the bloody prints on the floor, and saw blood seeping through the back of her shirt. With a grim nod he ushered them up the stairs and to Merida's room, where the red-head still refused to let go, so Bella nudged the door open with her hip and set her things on a small stool before sitting on the bed. It was several minutes before the younger woman's hold slackened some, and three more before she was simply cuddled against her savior, enjoying the warmth but in no way unaware of her condition. When one of the hand maiden's came in with a basin of hot water and several clothes to clean the warrior's wounds, Merida took it with a softly spoken thank you and told her she would clean and bandage them. Bella listened as she was told to hold still and held out her wounded hand, watching Merida take it in her soft hands and gently clean away the blood. The elderly woman returned with bandages and some ointment to help the pain and healing, setting them on the bed so Merida could work. Under the blood and dirt, Bella's hand was torn and blood still flowed freely. The red-head quickly, and tightly, bandaged the hand, making sure it wasn't too tight that her hand would go numb. She moved to her feet, finding the same thing there. Finally, the blood on the back of Bella's shirt not going unnoticed, the red-faced woman asked the warrior to take off her shirt, putting it in the hamper for it to be washed. There she found a horrendous sight.

Four long, jagged, and deep claw marks marred the otherwise flawless skin. The tender flesh had been easily torn open again and blood ran down her back. Bella felt soft hands on her back, tenderly touching around her wounds. Despite the situation, those hands still caused her body to react and she was glad her back was turned. She felt Merida clean the marks and tried to relax.

Meanwhile Merida was trying to stop the onslot of feelings and fragments of memory. A deep, terrifying roar, her own scream, a soft smile... it didn't make sense...

"How did this happen?" She asked softly.

"Mor'Du. But really it isn't his fault."

"How? Bella, Mor'Du is a demon bear."

"Maybe, but maybe not."

Merida paused. "What do you mean?"

"My clan has a legend about him. Would you like to hear it?" Merida nodded before remembering Bella couldn't see it, and muttered a soft yes. Bella closed her eyes and thought, letting the details of the legend flow from her mouth. "There were once four princes, sons to a throne run by their father. When the king passed, he gave all the sons control, each of them having responsibilities. The eldest, who was a burly man, tall, strong, was in charge of the protection of his kingdom, but when invaders threatened their land, he knew he would not be strong enough. He went in search of a witch, a woman who could give him that strength, and found her. She refused to give him service at first, telling him his intentions were good, but his will was too weak. Outraged he demanded the spell and finally she relented, pulling out a sharp blade of silver. She told him to find an animal of his choosing, kill it, and skin it. He wasn't to use the blade or any other weapon to kill the animal, and the blade's magic would do the rest.

"He then went out into the woods and found his animal, a large bear, it's fur as black as the night sky. Tried as he might, he could not kill the beast with his bare hands. He made his first mistake in those minutes. He killed the bear with the silver dagger. The full moon loomed high as he skinned the bear and donned the cloak made from it's skin, the fur shrinking to fit his body. The prince could feel the warmth from the cloak, the power, and as he looked into the moon's light, his body shifted, morphed, and soon he became the bear he had just killed. The bear's will, still fresh on the skin, battled with the prince's and in minutes, his eyes turned a soulless black. The bear had won, his will too strong.

"Mor'Du was never the same, he could not protect his kingdom, and they fell, the castle destroyed and people captured. His brothers... they never knew what had become of their brother, and assumed he had run off in a fit of rage and jealousy."

"So... Mor'Du is a Werebear?" Merida asked, carefully wrapping bandages around her friend's torso and over her shoulder, covering all the bleeding skin.

"A skinwalker, actually. Usually skin walkers can change whenever they want, but since the bear won, he is forever a bear."

"That's... wow... I always thought he was just a mad bear... I never realized it was a trapped man." Merida leaned forward, laying her head against the back of Bella's neck and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. The woman smiled, feeling Merida's mane of curls against her shoulder, mixing with her own, and felt her back become pressed against Merida's front. Merida felt Bella's larger, warm hand encase hers and smiled. After a few minutes Bella heard Merida's breathing even out and a soft snore escaped her. She chuckled and turned, lifting her princess up into her arms and setting her gently on the bed. She laid on the far side of it, leaving enough room for Merida to comfortably sleep, and drifted off herself.

* * *

aaaaaaaaaaand Done!

.

.

.

.

.

Lol I'm actually just screwing with you guys. On with the story!

* * *

Bella jolted awake when she received a kick to her groin, bending over in pain and gasping. After her vision cleared (that was a bloody strong kick!) she looked over and realized that Merida was flailing in her sleep, crying out as she tossed and turned. Bella scrambled across the bed, dodging flying limbs, and finally managed to pin down Merida's fists using one hand while she gently shook her awake with the other. With a struggled cry Merida woke up, looking at Bella and throwing her arms around her the second they were released from the woman's grip. Bella frowned, wrapping her arms around the red-head and sitting back, pulling the girl into her lap. She was shaking and Bella rubbed her back in gentle circles.

"What's wrong, darlin'?"

"I had a nightmare about what happened, but this time... you weren't there to catch me..." She started to cry and this only made the other woman hold her tighter. When her shaking and sobbing died down, Bella lifted Merida's chin with gentle fingers, swiping her thumb over her cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"Don't you worry, my beautiful Princess, I will always be there to catch you."

Her eyes held such emotion, such sincerity, that Merida could only nod and believe her, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. Not for the first time, she wished she could remember where she knew Bella from...

* * *

Real end! So, what do you think?

Why are they only meeting now?

Because of the clans. I'm trying to stay accurate to the movie, and since Merida never met any of the guys, or remembered doing so, I'm trying to do the same with Bella. They had met before, but that was when they were young.

Does Merida know about Bella's little friend?

No. As a kid Bella didn't really think she was any different, and so she never talked about it. Even if she had, though, Merida wouldn't remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: Futa/G!P Bella, Femslash, language, future lemons...

Merida is 18, Bella 20

Ooooooh shit gonna go down. Not really but kinda...

I don't own Brave or Twilight. Sadly.

* * *

Merida slowly started to wake up, feeling something both hard and soft under her. A woodsy smell, accompanied by the metallic smell of blood, filled her nose. Next she realized how warm the thing she was hugging felt, and that bear-like snores filled the room. Finally she realized her pillow was moving, their chest moving up and down. She opened her eyes to see Bella still fast asleep beneath her, her own position one that would likely give her mother a heart attack. She was hugging the Brave, one leg thrown over her hips, Bella had both arms wrapped around the red-head, the bear-like noises falling from her lips. It took another moment for her to realize something was poking her in her thigh and she furrowed her brow, moving her thigh away. Whatever it was, her thigh dragged over it before falling away from her friends hips, a struggled moan falling from her lips. Merida froze, looking up, only to realize she was still asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked down, only to freeze again.

No freaking way...

There... there was... a... a lump... a tent... there... in her... Merida shook her head, thinking maybe there was just something in her trousers, and held her breath, lifting up the waist of the pants and taking a quick peek. Her eyes bugged and she jumped up off the bed, tripping over Bella's sketchbook and falling. She grabbed for something, but only managed to grab a cup that toppled with her and made a clatter and thump, waking Bella with a start. She looked around, groggy, at Merida, her eyes fearful, wide, and wild, then down at her slightly askew pants and the morning wood that had formed. She gasped, jumping up on the other side of the bed and grabbing her pillow to cover herself.

"M-Merida! I... Merida I can explain! Please!" Bella's eyes and face were desperate as she pressed the pillow more against her groin, the pain making her body calm down more, if not tense up as well. After a moment she set it down, her situation taken care of and face sad.

"Explain what? That... that you have... have a..."

"Penis? Yeah. I was born with it..."

"But... you..."

"I'm an intersex woman. A woman born with all the parts I was suppose to, and some I shouldn't have. I... I'm still a woman, just... a little more..." Bella bowed her head and grabbed a tunic, throwing it on and throwing on her shoes and cloak. "I... I'm going for a walk. Just... please don't hate me..." She left, closing the door softly, leaving Merida to stare blankly at the door for three full minutes before picking herself up and sitting on the bed. Bella stood outside the door a moment, sighed, then continued on down the hall.

Try as she might, no amount of admiring the paintings or armor took her mind off of things. She was terrified. If Merida didn't except her, she didn't know how she would react to that. Well she knew it would crush her. A forlorn sigh left her lips and she spotted the Queen briskly walking toward Merida's room. She caught her eye. "You needn't worry. She's awake."

Elinor stopped, seeing that the light in the strong woman's eyes was now gone. "What happened, Bella?" The queen saw Bella's eyes fill with tears and placed a hand on her back, guiding her to a nearby bench. "What happened?" She demanded again, her voice firmer, holding all the authority of a queen. Bella took a deep breath.

"Last night, after the accident..." She looked up at the queen. "The king told you about that, right?"

Elinor nodded, noticing the warrior's hand needed re-bandaging, seeing as blood was slowly seeping through.

"Well... Merida had a nightmare last night, so I comforted her. We fell asleep with me holding her. I... I woke up with a..."

"Boner?" Bella's whole upper body shot up. Did the fucking QUEEN just... just say... something that blunt?

"You knew?"

"Isabella, I've known you since you were in diapers." Bella blinked, remembering this fact, then nodded and set her elbows back on her knees. "So did she react badly then?"

"If falling off the bed, looking ready to cry, and barely speaking two sentences to me counts as bad... yeah, it was bad..." Bella's head fell, her chin against her chest and tears leaking from her eyes. "So add that to her not remembering me at all... I don't even know why she doesn't remember. What happened to her?"

"During her birthday, right after you left, Mor'Du attacked our camp. When we were riding away, she hit her head rather hard, and lost all her memories. She didn't even know me or Fargus for a long time." Elinor set a hand on the saddened woman's arm, making her look up. "But she always knew someone was missing. She remembered you a little. Just your smile, mostly. But you were important to her, even then."

Bella searched with her eyes for any sign of a lie, but found none. She nodded, standing to return, only to have the queen stand, too, and stop her. "Let me go first. See how she is." Bella held her eye a moment before nodding.

"Alright." They walked together to the Princess' door, Elinor opened it and Bella leaned against the wall, waiting patiently as the door closed. Okay not so patiently...

Elinor closed the door and found Merida sitting on her bed, knees hugged to her chest as she cried silently. She jumped when she saw her mother and quickly stood, wiping her face.

"Hi, mom, sorry. Just..."

"I know. I talked to Bella."

Merida's head whipped up. "Is she mad at how I reacted? I didn't... I should have reacted better..."

"Merida, you found out a woman who's basically won your hand in marriage, has a penis. That's a lot to take in, even if you remembered her."

Merida furrowed her brow. "'Remembered'? What do you mean?"

Elinor's eyes widened. "I didn't say remember... I said even if you knew her longer."

"No, you didn't. You said 'remembered', mom. Now what do you mean?"

Elinor, for the first time since she was a child, faltered in her perfect composition, her calm mask falling. "That's something you should talk to Bella about. Is it alright with you if I let her in?" The young adult eagerly nodded her head, ready to apologize to her. Elinor nodded, standing. She paused, turning back a moment and kissing her daughter's forehead before leaving. Merida was confused, as her mother hadn't shown this kind of affection for a long time.

Moments later Bella poked her head in, getting met by Merida giving her a soft smile. The taller woman smiled back and slowly came in, sitting when Merida patted the bed next to her. She sat with about two feet between them. Clearly, the Princess wasn't having that, and moved right next to her, grabbing her bandaged hand gently, running her fingers over it. "I need to change your bandages, Bell..."

"That can wait, Princess. You wanted to talk to me?" Bella's voice was soft, scared, and uncertain. Merida looked up to see her eyes held the same scared, uncertain look, but there was that tenderness that had always been there. The warrior's lips quirked into a crooked smile, earning her a smile in return.

"I told you not to call me Princess, missy." Bella heard the playfulness in her voice and played along, putting her free hand over her heart.

"Oh, my dear woman, I am terribly sorry. However will you forgive me?"

"..." Merida cupped one of Bella's warm cheek. "If you forgive me, for how I reacted. I'm so sorry, Bella. I was... surprised, shocked, a little scared. I wasn't expecting that." Bella smiled, turning her head to the side a little and pressed a soft kiss to her palm.

"Of course I forgive you, darlin. I was going to tell you another time, and with more tact. I'm sorry, Merida."

"Don't. Now, I have an important question for you."

Bella tilted her head and shrugged. "Okay, shoot."

"Did you know me before I lost my memory?" Merida's face and eyes were intense and Bella bit her lip before nodding.

"Yes.

* * *

Hahahahaha gonna leave it here.

I know you all hate me

and yet I am loved...

You had no questions... so... laterrrrrr

-sprouts wings and flies into the sunset-

-you see my shadowed figure fall, forgetting I can't fly-

YO SOMEONE CATCH ME


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: Futa/G!P Bella, Femslash, language, future lemons...

Merida is 18, Bella 20

Cute shit up ahead!

I don't own Brave or Twilight. Sadly.

* * *

~Flashback, 17 years ago~

"MacGuffin!" Fargus bellowed, enveloping his friend in a hug. Elinor smiled politely at Lady MacGuffin, a tall woman with flowing chestnut hair that fell in soft curls. Her soft brown eyes held a sparkle as she laughed at her three year old twins, Aandre and Isabella, who were chasing each other around her legs. In her arms she held a young baby, a tuff of his black hair sticking out of the blanket, and her stomach held a slight bulge. A young Merida hugged her mother's leg and hid behind her, though her red hair still stood out.

"Elinor, always good to see you."

"And you, Esme. And you. How are your children?" Elinor smiled as the girl, who wore long grey pants and a black tunic, pounced on the larger, blonde boy, tackling him to the ground with a victorious shout.

"They're good. Rowdy as ever. You know Isabella and Aandre, and this is Emmett."

"He's adorable. As you know, this is Merida." The redhead peeked her head out from her mother's legs, before squeaking and hiding again. Isabella jumped up and tilted her head, her hair falling in her face a bit before she looked at her mother, who nodded, and to Elinor, who smiled at her.

"Mommy, can I pway with her? She wooks wike fun."

"Why don't you go say hi?" Esme smiled, setting a hand on the girl's head.

Isabella grinned and strode forward, peeking behind Elinor's legs, making Merida squeak again. "Hi! I'm Isabewwa!" Merida squeaked again and scampered away. "Momma what did I do?" Isabella frowned, looking up at both her mother and the Queen.

"Sweetie, you didn't do anything. She's just a bit shy. But don't worry, you have plenty of time to break the ice." Esme smiled sadly, while Lord MacGuffin set a hand on her shoulder.

"You're sure this is okay with you?" Elinor asked, while Fargus scratched his beard with a frown.

"Merida doesn't have many girls her age around, so Bella would be perfect for her. Everyone needs a friend to talk to, and Isabella doesn't have that either."

"You don't need to teach her about the clan, what with her being the eldest?"

"No, she's quite clever. All that I need to teach her, I will when she returns."

Isabella nodded. "I'm smart! Momma knows how I learn." The young girl gave a beaming grin, looking up at the baby in her mother's arms. "Mommy, can I hold Emmy before you go?"

Esme smiled and nodded, leaning down a little to hand her son over to her eldest. Isabella held him carefully, holding him close to her body in an almost protective way, though still gently enough to not harm him. Emmett giggled at the silly faces she made, grabbing at her shirt and touching her face. She kissed his head and smiled as he gave her a one-toothed grin.

"Well, we should be going. We'll come visit now and then, see how they're doing."

"Thank you, Esme. Truly. I hope they start to get along." Esme waved it off, smiling as she took Emmett back into her arms, hugging her daughter.

"Be, good, sweetie. And don't give up on Merida." Esme smiled, kissing her daughter's head.

"I won't, mommy. I wike her. You think she'll be my fwiend?"

"I think... she'll be your best friend. I think she's going to like you for who you are, darlin. Might even accept everything. Don't let her hurt you, though, alright?"

The child nodded and let her father bring her into a bear hug. "I wove you, da."

"I love you, too, las." He set her on the ground and Isabella ran over to Aandre, hugging him tightly. They chattered in their difficult dialect before the adults around them indicated for them to go their separate ways. Isabella waved to her parents as they left, knowing she would miss them but excited to make a friend.

~one week later~

Isabella sighed, tossing a small bouncy ball against the wall and letting it bounce back before she caught it. Grinning, she didn't realize that would work, and began doing it again and again until a small knock sounded on her door. Isabella caught the ball and stood up, walking over and opening the door. There stood none other than Merida, the girl that had been avoiding her for the last week. Isabella tilted her head.

"Hewwo, Mewida." Isabella scrunched up her nose, not liking that her "L"s and "R"s still came out as "W"s. She immediately decided to work on that. Merida blushed and just waved a little. Isabella chewed the inside of her lip and held out her ball. "Wanna pw-" She stopped herself and tried to remember how her mother said play. "P-play...?" She grinned, then, happy she had accomplished her goal. Now to just do that all the time.

Merida nodded, still looking down, but followed the older child into her room and closed the door. They sat down on the floor, her dress splaying out while Isabella still wore trousers and sat cross-legged. They then rolled the ball back and forth, content in the silence. The young MacGuffin marked this as a major breakthrough.

~About a year later~

An older Isabella, slightly taller, her hair longer and limbs bigger, stood at the large doors of the dining hall, hearing roaring from inside and small screams of "Help!" She held in her hand a wooden sword, a small, crude wooden shield in the other, and a matching wooden breastplate with her clan symbol on her chest. She took a deep breath before bursting into the room, holding her sword pointing at the roaring beast.

"Unhand the fair maidens, foul beast!" she bellowed as loud as her little lungs could. Merida and Elinor both giggled a little before continuing their acting.

"Oh, you see, you foul beast? Did we not say our mighty prince would save us?" Fargus just let out another bellowing roar, wearing a fake tail, wings, and a dragon mask.

"This are my maidens, child! How dare you believe you should beat me?"

Isabella took a deep breath, raised her shield, and gripped her sword. "THEN I SHALL HAVE TO SLAY YOU, DRAGON!"

"You can try!" Fargus yelled, grabbing a basket full of rubber balls with flames drawn on them and throwing them at Isabella, who blocked the "Fire breathing" with her shield. Merida started to giggle, pointing at the scene while her mother smiled at how outgoing her daughter was becoming, though she had yet to talk. She knew her words, just wouldn't say them.

Finally Isabella made it right in front of Fargus, swinging her sword and effectively "chopping off" his leg. He roared in false agony and grabbed his leg while the other got chopped, too. He fell to his stomach and pushed up with his arms, roaring defiantly before a sword was "plunged" into his heart. Fargus held the sword against his chest and rolled onto his back, dead. Just as Isabella was about to proclaim their freedom, Merida giggled and ran up to her, hugging her tightly.

"Bewwa!" she giggled, though she didn't see Isabella's grinning face as she hugged her friend. Elinor and Fargus beamed proudly.

"Fargus, did you hear that? Her first word!"

"Aye. Seems those two are destined to be best friends." They watched as Bella sheathed her sword and grabbed Merida's hand, taking off down the hall to terrorize the kitchen staff for some lunch.

~Merida's 3rd birthday~

"Da?" Merida asked, tugging on her father's pant leg. He knelt down.

"What is it, ma wee darlin?"

"Have you seen Bewwa?" Merida looked so confused, having lost her friend early in the day. The king glanced back to see Bella sneaking from each statue of armor to the next, getting closer and closer. When she saw he noticed, she put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion, asking he not tell her.

"No I haven't, lass. Why?"

"Well... I just miss her a wittle..." She blushed as she said that, and looked down. Bella paused in her sneaking, smiling a little, before bounding up and lifting Merida up bridal style, and running off, both of them giggling the whole way. Fargus boomed a laugh, glad the plan he and MacGuffin had made was working.

Down the hall, Bella set Merida down, both of them giggling. "What was that about?" The younger one finally asked. Bella grinned sheepishly.

"I made you a present, and I wanted to give it to you." Bella pulled out a necklace from her pocket, showing it to her friend. At the end of a thin rope was a stone charm, a bear's paw and a horse hoof intertwined. Merida took it and laid it in her palm, smiling. "Our favorite animaws?" She smiled, looking back up at her friend.

"Yeah. You like it?"

Merida grinned, kissing Bella's cheek and handing it back to her. "I wove it. Can you hewp me put it on?" Bella nodded and easily tied it around her neck. The rope was long enough that the charm laid on her chest. They grinned and Bella poked her shoulder. "Tag! You're it!"

With that she took off, Merida running behind her. "No faiw! You have wongew wegs!"

~Almost two years later~

Merida giggled, her hair still too big for her body as she ran. Behind Bella was trying to catch up, a look of determination on her face. She grinned, diving forward and tackling her friend. Once they hit the ground the two girls wrestled, getting dirt in their hair, on their clothes-a blue and gold dress for Merida, and black trousers and a white tunic for the other-and of course their skin. Finally the taller girl pinned her red-headed friend down.

"Ha! Pinned ya!" Her chocolate eyes sparkled with her laughter as she let out a gleeful laugh.

"Hey! Let me up!" Merida laughed, pushing on her. "Bellaaaa!"

Bella laughed again and rolled off her and onto the grass. The red-headed child smiled, looking up at the stars next to her friend. The seven year old beside her linked her fingers behind her head and sighed, relaxing. Merida smiled again and scooted closer to the warmer girl. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"When's your dad leaving with you?"

Merida looked over and watched her friend deflate. "Right before your birthday, las..." Bella turned her head to meet teal-green with crystal blue, begging for her to not be upset.

"Well... promise you'll be back someday? And we have to celebrate my birthday together before you leave." Bella grinned and nodded, a lone curl falling onto her forehead as she sat up.

"It's not everyday your best friend turns five. You think you're dad will let you shoot his bow?" Her tone was teasing as she remembered how big the king's bow was. It dwarfed both of them, but the red head insisted she would learn to shoot.

"Oh, shove it, Bell." The girls cheeky grin only made the younger one huff before she screamed, her face a mask of terror. Bella whipped around, only to have a roar whip her hair back out of her face. Terror made the blood in her veins run cold as Bella gazed in the eyes of...

"Mor'Du..." She whimpered, scrambling back and nearly falling back. The beast roared again and lifted his paw, aiming for Merida. Bella made a split decision and turned around, pushing Merida down the hill and screaming as four sharp claws dug in and slashed across her back. Merida jumped up at the bottom of the hill, watching terrified as the bear advanced again on her friend, who's shirt was now nearly nothing but rags, handing from her shoulders as her back bled freely.

"Bella!"

Her scream made the bear turn and start advancing on her. Bella's eyes widened as she picked up a rock, landing a well aimed throw to the back of the massive bear's head. "Come on! Come this way!" It may have been her screaming more than the rock that brought the bears attention to her, but nonetheless he stood, roaring at her again and started at a run toward her.

"Merida! Go find your dad!" Bella yelled, scrambling back and running for the trees. The red-head squeaked and ran, yelling for the king. Bella started scooping up rocks, ripping off her shirt to carry them in, as she ran. Finally she found a suitable tree and started to climb. In the castle, Merida attracted much attention, screaming out nothing but "Mor'Du!" and "Bella!". Finally her yells met the king's ears and he quickly pieced it together. Grabbing his sword and bow, he ran from the castle, heading for the roars and yells. Running into the trees, he found the massive bear trying and failing to climb the tree Bella resided in. She was taunting him, making sure he didn't leave, and throwing rocks from her shirt at his head. When she saw Fargus ready his bow, she continued, making sure he had a clean shot. The arrow hit a rough patch of skin on the bear's back, though he didn't even seem to notice. With a soft growl, Fargus sent another arrow right into the bears side and his back leg. The bear fell, distracted long enough for Bella to climb down from her tree and run into the king's arms. He held her close as he ran, more worried about getting her to safety than killing the bear. When they returned to castle, Bella jumped from his arms and ran to Merida, grabbing her shoulders and looking her over.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? You're okay, right?!" Bella said frantically, ignoring the pain in her own back as Elinor gasped, horrified by the rivers of red that ran down the child's back. It was only when she was sure her friend was alright that she let herself fall to her knees. Fargus quickly lifted her up and took her to medical, Merida and the queen close behind.

* * *

-clings to the lovely humans that caught me-

I would like to thank Mika the Dark princess, and Too lazy to login (guest) for catching me. For those of you that would have let me die, just think...

O.O FOREVER CLIFF HANGER

Yeah.

Scary thought.

So this chapter is dedicated to them. Because, obviously they love me more -sniffs and wipes a tear away-

Also, would anyone be willing to submit some art for the cover of this? I'm looking for a picture of Merida and Bella the look like how I described them in here? I can't find anything and I'm not good at that sort of thing. Still working on developing that talent lol. Anyway let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: Futa/G!P Bella, Femslash, language, future lemons...

Merida is 18, Bella 20

Short, but lots of fluff, and the revealing of Bella's feelings.

Also thank you to my beta, Mika the Dark princess. So yeah.

I don't own Brave or Twilight. Sadly.

* * *

~Present time, BPOV (a first for everything, mortals...)~

Merida stared at me in bewilderment. "Oh my gosh..."

"What?"

"I... remember that. You were out for three days. I cried the whole time." She set her hand on my cheek, the softness of her skin making me purr just a little. It seemed almost like she was making sure I was real. I smiled softly, knowing the feeling of that. I wished I could have held her., knowing now that she had been hurting. "I always was trying to figure out why you were so familiar. It was your smile... your eyes. All this time, I didn't remember you... but you remembered. You..."

I smiled at her and cupped her cheek, kissing her forehead and nuzzling into her hair. "I missed you, Mer..." I felt her hand slip from my cheek to my neck, playing with the short hairs at the base of my skull. I closed my eyes and let out a louder purr, nuzzling into Merida's neck and hearing her giggle. She climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck, still playing with my hair. I smiled against her neck and wrapped my arms around her, massaging her lower back. She relaxed against me, resting her forehead against my shoulder.

I waited for her for... years. Thirteen long years. And over all that time, my feelings had morphed and grown for my best friend. What was once a childhood friendship had, in my mind and heart, grown and become more. I believed at first it was just a longing to be with my friend again, but now I knew... I had fallen in love with Merida a long time ago. I knew now, holding this wonderful woman in my arms, that it was indeed love. But I also knew I couldn't rush her. She may have started remembering me now, but for thirteen years I was gone.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I still need to change your bandages." I whined and nuzzled more into her neck. She giggled. "Come on, don't be a baby. Grow a set."

"Actually..."

She pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Wait you have those, too?"

"Erm... just one, but it's actually inside my body. I know it sounds weird, but... yeah."

"Damn..."

I felt my face heat up and she shook her head before jumping up, grabbing the bowl of water and cloth, as well as a knife. I sighed, relenting and pulling off my cloak and shirt. She had already seen me, so I wasn't worried about her seeing my upper body. She paused a moment, seeing my half dressed state. I raised my eyebrow at her as she gave me an obvious once over. "See something you like?" I chuckled, watching her blush. Instead of answering, she sat beside me and took my injured hand, carefully slicing the old bandages away with the knife before starting to clean my hand. I winced as she put on the salve, feeling it work on my already quickly healing hand. She rewrapped it again, then did the same to my feet before sitting back in my lap. The way she sat though, madam friendly decided to wake up.

STAY GIRL STAY!

I watched as Merida carefully cut the front of the bandages from my body, slowly unwrapping them.

"If I didn't know better," I began as my breasts were uncovered. "I would say you just wanted to see my body." Merida immediately stopped, her fingers ghosting over my collarbone. I bit my lip as she accidentally brushed over a hot spot, making me close my eyes and bite the inside of my cheek.

"Don't... don't flatter yourself. Now hold still." She crawled off my lap, and just in time, too. I chewed my lip, feeling her hands on my bleeding back again. She gently wiped the blood away and rebandaged my torso before crawling back into my lap, tucking her head under my chin. I grinned, holding her close and sighing contently.

I had my princess, and for now that was enough.

* * *

too lazy to log in: Put yo collar back down, delinquent... I'm not a damsel, I just fell a little -crosses my arms and glares a little- I'm a total badass of fanfics so ha... and yeah, Bella's a big bad hero over there. She loves Merida so yeah...


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: Futa/G!P Bella, Femslash, language, future lemons...

Merida is 18, Bella 20

I put a little treat here :) enjoy

Also thank you to my beta, Mika the Dark princess. So yeah.

I don't own Brave or Twilight. Sadly.

* * *

I ran my hands through my hair before pulling it into a ponytail. I straightened my shirt, a white long sleeve tunic with the wrists poofing out a bit (picture a pirate's shirt), then checked my pants, made sure they were nice, still pressed. My boots were on and laced all the way. I pulled on a vest, black, and left it undone. Why, you ask, was I getting all dressed up? Simple.

I finally got up the courage to ask Merida on a date. We're going to a show tonight, where I would pay for her and me both. It would be a proper date. I chewed my lip and sighed, pulling down my hair and pulling it into a side braid. I tilted my head, watching my braid fall over my left shoulder, my bangs falling in curls and waves on either side of my face.

"Dear god, I look like my cousin..." I muttered, shaking my head and sighing. I cleared my throat and fixed myself one more time, grabbing the single long stem rose on my desk before heading toward Merida's bedroom. I chewed my lip before knocking three times on the door, clasping my hands behind my back. A moment later, Merida opened the door, dressed in a simple silver dress with blue trim that matched her eyes. Her hair fell in slightly tamer curls down her back and shoulders, and I was stunned speechless. I mentally shook myself before bowing deeply and giving her the rose in my hand. She blushed as she took it. I stood up, smiling softly.

"You look stunning, Mer," I said softly. She smiled, blushing more and ducking her head.

"Thank you, Bell. You look quite handsome, yourself."

I grinned. "Thank you, darlin'." I offered her my arm, the other behind my back. "Shall we?"

She giggled, placing her hand in the crook of my arm and walking with me outside. Just outside the stables, Angus was hooked to a small cart, big enough for the two of us. The stallion nosed my neck affectionately and snorted. I smiled and pet his muzzle before moving to the cart and jumping up and offering my hand to assist her. She smiled and took my hand, letting me pull her up. Once she was settled, I sat beside her and took the reigns, setting Angus at a slow pace. We had plenty of time, and I wanted to enjoy the ride. Merida smiled beside me and leaned against my side, relaxing.

"How long, Bella?" she asked me softly. I assumed she meant when the play was.

"It starts in about an hour, so we have much time."

She giggled and shook her head, reaching up to cup my cheek so I would turn to her. "No, my silly Bella. How long have you had feelings for me?"

"Oh," I replied, thinking. "Uhm... I started to realize my feelings about ten years ago. I knew it was more than friendship, but I didn't realize exactly what it was until about six years ago, and they've continued to get stronger since. Why?"

She smiled softly at me, taking one of my hands in hers and nuzzling against my upper arm. I smiled, lacing our fingers together and squeezing her hand lightly.

"I think I've liked you since we were kids... They always say you'll marry your best friend. I just... never realized that could be true." I blushed, but smiled nonetheless.

"I haven't even proposed to you yet, and yet you speak of marriage. Trying to tell me something, beautiful?" I smirked at her, but a fire entered her eyes and she smirked right back.

"Well, you did say yet..."

I simply smiled, kissing the side of her head and returning to focusing on our path. I felt her snuggle into my side, seeking warmth, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, offering such warmth. She snuggled into me more and we rode in comfortable silence until we reached the theater house. I parked the cart in the stable and unhooked Angus. He snorted at me a little.

"Stay here, lad. We'll be back in no time." He snorted at me again. "Of course I'll take care of her. Don't you worry."

Merida chortled at me as I walked over to help her down. "What are you laughing at?" I huffed. She giggled again and let me help her down from the cart. I took hold of her waist and she put her hands on my shoulders while I lifted her up and set her down, smiling at her. She just shook her head and smacked my arm.

"Showoff."

I just grinned and shook my head, kissing her nose. "You didn't answer my question."

"You talk to Angus." She giggled at me again.

"You do it, too, you know."

She snorted and shook her head. "I do not!" Angus snorted and rested his head on her shoulder, whinnying softly. She smiled and pet his muzzle. "Hey, big guy. Don't worry we won't leave you here long." I smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. She looked back to me, then Angus, and then huffed and frowned. "Fine, fine, I talk to him, too." I chuckled and offered her my hand. She took it, after a soft kiss to the side of the horse's muzzle, and let me lead her into the theater house.

~3 hours later~

"My god, that was..." Merida began, looking for the right word. "Brilliant."

"I do so love The Phantom of the Opera. The music is fantastic and the plot is magnificent." I grinned, lightly swinging our arms back and forth as we walked. Angus whinnied, excited to see us again. We both greeted him before hooking him back to the cart and getting in, me once again helping Merida up.

"I enjoyed it. Thank you for tonight, Bella."

I tilted my head. "Oh, you want to go home?"

Merida tilted her head right back at me. "Well, yeah. Unless you have more planned?" I nodded, directing Angus toward the lake.

"I do. It's out on the lake, but if you want us to head home, we can."

She just smiled and looped her arm through mine. "No, I kinda wanna see what you have planned on the lake." I grinned at her and nodded, once more putting Angus at a slow pace, allowing us to look up at the stars now and then.

* * *

So part one of their date! Hope you liked it!

too lazy to log in: Hey puppies and kittens have sharp teeth -bares my teeth at you-

From Bella: I don't know, too lazy, come over and see.

Merida: -glares and draws an arrow- you sure about that, Bells?

Bella: -Gulps and takes off running- MERIDA FORGIVE MEEEEEE

Uhm alright should probably save Bells... later yall


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: Futa/G!P Bella, Femslash, language, future lemons...

Merida is 18, Bella 20

The second half of the date, with some answers. For those who guessed this... YOU ARE AWESOME AWESOME HUMANS.

Also thank you to my beta, Mika the Dark princess. So yeah.

If I owned Twilight, Bella would be gay and Edward might just be a woman... maybe... Edwina...

If I owned Brave, I would be way better off than I am.

* * *

Bella stopped Angus at the edge of the lake, jumping down and offering her hands to Merida. The redhead smirked and jumped, making Bella catch her bridal style. The two smiled at each other before the taller woman set her date down. Angus snorted, impatiently, catching their attention. Bella chuckled and walked over, unhooking him and pulling on her cloak. "Stay here, bud. We'll be back in a while." The horse nodded and Bella turned to Merida, offering her hand. "Shall we?"

"Where are we going?" The princess asked, taking her hand and looking around. Bella grinned and pointed to the boat.

"It's a surprise. You okay on boats?" Merida nodded and watched the tall woman step onto the boat, helping Merida sit down before grabbing the pole used for steering and began to punt* the boat across the shallow waters. After a while a small island, lit by candle light, came into view. Bella smiled, satisfied with the small gasp of happy surprise that came from Merida.

"When did you have time to do this?"

"When we were at the musical, I had one of the maids set this up. They helped me cook the food, too." Bella smiled, guiding the boat close to shore, jumping out, and pulling it closer to the shore. With a grin she stuck the pole into the sand and held out her hands to Merida helping her plant her feet on the ground. The redhead smiled, lacing their fingers as they walked to the picnic blanket. There sat a large plate of honey smoked deer meat, a jug of juice, small cakes, and all the needed tableware. Bella grinned at her date, letting her sit and get her food first before getting her own. They ate in comfortable silence, their eyes meeting now and then, a small blush adorning Merida's cheeks. After they ate, Bella cleaned up the remaining food and they laid back on the blanket, Merida's head rested on Bella's strong arm, her hands linked on her stomach. Bella's hand rested behind her head, watching the clouds move to to start letting the stars peek through, light spilling over the two women. After a while Merida turned to her side, resting her hand on top of Bella's. The older woman smiled, turning her head to the side, her nose brushing her date's.

"Hey," Bella husked. Merida shivered, closing her eyes a moment before opening them and smiling.

"Hey."

"Bella... I..."

She couldn't finish her sentence, as just then the moon peeked fully out of the clouds. Bella's face contorted in pain as she leapt back, her fingers digging into the sand as she growled, the sound far more animalistic than human. Merida went over to her, but stopped when Bella threw up her hand. "NO!" she growled, screaming in pain as her body spasmed again. Merida sobbed, the fear in her body running her blood cold. Something was happening to Bella, and she couldn't... she couldn't do anything. Couldn't help her. Her body started to twist, convulse, twitch, and arch. The cloak started to grow as Bella did, her bones popping, screams ripping from her throat. Finally the last scream turned into a roar and Bella landed in a heap of fur and muscle. Merida covered her mouth, ready to scream when Bella... no... a bear... a large grizzly bear with eyes black as night stood up on it's hind legs, towering high over Merida as it roared, the sound booming through the night. As the bear came down on it's front legs, the impact shaking the ground and sending sand into the air.

"B-bear!" Merida screamed, scrambling back. The bear stalked forward, it's nose twitching madly, though no new sound escaped. Merida fell back as the grizzly now stood over her, tears running down the red-head's cheeks. Bella tilted her head, the black in her eyes wavering as she looked down at the tears running down her love's face. Finally, after three agonizing minutes, the black shrank into Bella's pupil and revealing teal-blue irises. One massive paw lifted, turned the back toward Merida, and wiped the tears away, the movement's gentle even though the animal was so massive.

"B-Bella?" The bear grunted, nodding her massive head and nosing her neck. Merida stood, walking around Bella, who stood still and finally laid down so Merida could see the four long, jagged scars that ran down her back. "It is you..." Bella stood and turned, nodding her head. "But..." Bella laid down, holding up one paw and with three claws up, putting one down as if to count down three, two, one. "YOU'RE A BEAR! HOW CAN YOU BE A BEAR! YOU... WHAT?" Bella just shrugged her massive shoulders and set one paw on top of the other. "You... why didn't you tell me?" Bella just gave her a look that clearly said "You really asking that?" Merida bit her finger and paced some more. "So... you're like Mor'Du? You're a skinwalker?" A nod in return. "So... What..." Bella stood, walking slowly over to the distressed woman and wrapping her in a one pawed semblance of a hug. Merida leaned against her, clutching her fur and burying her face in Bella's neck.

"I'm sorry, I just.. this is the last thing I expected. I didn't mean to... freak out." She relaxed a little and started to run her fingers through Bella's fur. "I know you can't answer back, not really, but.. I want you to know I... this doesn't change anything. I still care about you, just the same as before." Bella let out a soft sigh, sounding happy, followed by the same deep, rumbling purr. Bella relaxed, laying down. Merida pulled the blanket over and laid down with her, cuddled up against her belly. The purring from Bella's chest soon lulled Merida to sleep.

* * *

*- Punting is a form of rowing used in Venice, Italy, with flat bottom boats. This is an easier way to navigate through shallow waters and narrow canals found in Venice. I used it mostly because it sounded romantic and cool.

Too Lazy: -pouts and sits down, my ears against my head and tail down- meanie... and of course I put that in. It's my favorite musical.

Bella: -splashes water at you, me, and Merida-

Me and Mer: BELLA!

Bella: -Roars and runs off-

Me: Gotta go catch Bella, and find some towels. Later!


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings: Futa/G!P Bella, Femslash, language, future lemons...

Merida is 18, Bella 20

I'm so so so sorry for the delayed update, and I'm sorry this is so short. But hey, we got some good stuff in here... kinda. I'm sorry again. Hope you like it.

If I owned Twilight, Bella would be gay and Edward might just be a woman... maybe... Edwina...

If I owned Brave, I would be way better off than I am.

* * *

Merida groaned as she nuzzled into Bella's neck, letting out a content sigh as she felt the Werebear's arms tighten around her. It didn't take her long to realize her sleeping partner was back to being human, and completely naked, though they were now both covered with her cloak, the taller woman purring. Merida bit her lip and kissed Bella's shoulder, smiling when she purred more, nuzzling into her hair. A pale hand trailed along tan skin, feeling the taunt muscles flex under the skin as the bear-woman breathed. The princess smiled, enjoying the warmth of her date, and hopefully soon-to-be girlfriend. She softly traced her hands over taunt stomach muscles before a soft chuckle stopped her.

"Enjoying yourself, there, Darlin?" Bella's voice was thick with sleep, the huskier tone sending shivers down Merida's spine.

"Maybe." The redhead melted back into her sleeping companion as strong, yet gentle fingers began to run though her hair. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you kissed my shoulder." Bella tilted the princess's head up, smiling at the lightly blushing woman before leaning down and softly brushing her lips over her princess's lips. "But maybe you missed a little?"

Merida smiled, cupping one warm cheek in her hand and bringing Bella's lips back to hers. Bella smiled, kissing back and purring.

Guess the date didn't go so bad, after all.

XxXxXxX

Somehow, Bella and Merida managed to make it into the castle, no one the wiser that they hadn't returned the night before. They went up to their rooms, parting with a soft kiss, and got dressed, heading down for breakfast together. Fargus grinned at them, Elinor offered a small smile, and the triplets all waved enthusiastically at Bella. Bella just grinned, pulling out a chair for Merida and sitting beside her, smiling at her Father and Brother.

"Bella, you should probably prepare, but your mother is coming with your other siblings." Bella's face lit up.

"All of them?!"

"Yep. And Emmett is bringing his friend, Felix."

Bella grinned more, Aandre talking to her in excited gibberish, which she responded to. Three loud knocks banged on the door toward the end of the meal and the guards opened the door, revealing a caramel haired woman, two tall, burly men, one with black curly hair and the other with straight blonde hair, a bronze haired boy, a short black haired woman, and a young, pretty blonde girl who clung to her mother's dress.

"BELLA BEAR!" The burly black haired man yelled, bounding forward. Bella jumped up, cloak bellowing behind her as she jumped up to hug her brother.

"EMMY BEAR!"

The other's soon joined, the older, caramel haired woman hanging back until she just smiled. "Alright, you guys, let me hug my daughter. Back up, back up." They all backed up, letting Bella go as she turned to her mother.

"Hey, momma."

"Don't you 'hey, momma' me. Now get over here and hug your mother." Bella grinned and hugged Esme, the woman comically small in comparison to her eldest child. "Oh, my child, I have missed you. I take it all is going well?" She pulled back, smiling as she looked Bella over.

"Yes, momma. Very well."

"Good. Now, introduce us to everyone."

Bella smiled, turning to the rest. "Everyone, this is my mother, Esme, my brothers, Emmett, and Edward, my sisters, Alice and Rosalie, and our friend, Felix. You all know Aandre, and my da. Guys, this is King Fargus, Queen Elinor, the princes, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish, and, of course, Merida." The soft smile that Bella wore clued her mother into just how strong her feelings were. But part of her was still worried. She motioned for her to lean down some and whispered in her ear.

"Have you told her about your cloak?"

"Yep."

"And your..."

"Yeah, momma. Kinda."

"What about..."

"Er... no not yet... that hasn't come up yet."

Esme nodded and let her stand back to her full height. They all sat down, the table a bit more crowded now. Edward playfully fought with his twin, Alice, while Emmett, Felix, and Aandre argued about deer vs moose meat. Rosalie sat on the other side of Bella and caught up with her big sister, squealing with glee as the young woman picked her up and set her on her lap.

"So how old is everyone?" Merida asked, scratching the back of her hand.

"Well, Aandre and I are both twenty, Emmett is sixteen, Alice and Edward are both fifteen, and Rosie here is only five." The child in question squealed in delight as Bella threw her into the air, catching her easily and pulling her to her chest.

"Belly!" she giggled, yawning and leaning against her big sister.

"Awwww!" The entire table cooed, making Bella blush.

"What?" You guys act like like you've never seen a big sister with her baby sister before."

Merida smiled and kissed Bella's cheek. "Calm down, you guys are just cute."

"I can have someone show you to your rooms. You all must be ready to relax after such a long trip."

"I wanna stay with Belly..." Rosalie muttered from Bella's shoulder. Bella chuckled, nodding.

"That's fine with me. I miss the kid."

"Aww man, I wanted to bunk with Bella Bear..." Alice pouted. The eldest laughed.

"Sucks to be you, little sister."

Alice pouted and Edward laughed at his twin's expanse. Bella grinned. She had missed her family...

* * *

Too lazy: Yogi?

Bella: -growls- I am far more ferocious...

Merida: Oh, yeah, so scary holding your baby sister...

Rosalie: -points at Merida- Get her, Belly! -buries her face in Bella's shoulder-

Bella: Uh...

Me: Don't even do it...

Merida: Bella...

Okay... Running for cover...

Review to show love 3


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings: Futa/G!P Bella, Femslash, language, future lemons...

Merida is 18, Bella 20

Enjoy, bitches :)

If I owned Twilight, Bella would be gay and Edward might just be a woman... maybe... Edwina...

If I owned Brave, I would be way better off than I am.

* * *

"Belly! Belly Belly Belly!" I groaned, rolling onto my stomach and knocking my sister onto the bed beside me. "No, Belly Bug, you have to wake up! Mommy said! Mommy said!" Rose huffed, her small fists pounding against my back. _If I play dead I can sleep more..._

Finally Rosie huffed and I heard her run off, which made me relax, letting the sheet slip a little down my bare back. I didn't pay attention, and failed to hear a person enter my room. I didn't notice, to be honest, until they climbed on the bed. As she straddled my thighs, her scent washed over me, and I groaned when her soft lips brushed over one of the scars on my back.

"Bella... you have to get up..."

"I'm so sleepy, though..." I groaned again when she kissed the back of my neck, sliding her hands up my back and rubbing my shoulders.

"If you get up, there's your favorite breakfast downstairs."

Tempting...

"I'll get up if you eat more than an apple for breakfast," I sighed, dislodging her, rolling onto my back, and pulling her against my side. She sighed contently, sliding her arm around my waist and snuggling into my side. She was already dressed in a green dress, with gold trim (the dress from the movie).

"An apple and some meat?"

"And some bread, too?"

She huffed, the hot breath fanning over my collarbone, and nodded. "Fine."

I smiled, kissing her softly and getting up. "In that case, I shall get dressed." I was sleeping only in a pair of boxers, so nearly all of my scars and skin were visible. I didn't hear her get up, though I did hear her sit up. I got out trousers, slipping them on, then bound my breasts and headed to the small closet. I caught a glimpse of a slack-jawed Merida, and smirked a little. I eventually picked a forest green tunic, one that tied up the front. I then made my way back to the bed and leaned down, kissing Merida on the head.

"Come along, lass. Time for breakfast." She huffed, but got up and followed me, winding her arm around mine. I smiled down at her, jolting forward when I felt a lanky body collide with my back as Edward jumped up, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Hi, sis!"

"Edward, what-" I started, but a collision with my leg set me slightly off balance. I looked down to see Alice with her arms and legs wrapped around my calf. "Alice..." Another, smaller weight collided with my other leg and I saw Rose grin up at me from my leg. Wait... there are two others... shit... I picked Merida up bridal style and started running down the hall, my three siblings still hanging on as I heard one, no two... no THREE THUNDERING SETS OF FOOTSTEPS barreling toward me. I yelped, flying down the hall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I burst into the kitchen, tripped, fell, and my siblings and Merida scrambled away while my two brothers and felix all dog piled me.

"BELLA!"

"Em! Oof! Aandre! Gah! Felix you oaf!" I attempted to claw my way out, and instead ended up wrestling with Emmett, with the rest of her siblings rooting them on. What I didn't know was that Elinor was walking into the room, which caused everyone else to grow silent. Finally she's standing beside Emmett's head, where I have him pinned, and her foot starts tapping. We both stop and look up. Her arms are crossed and her expression is set in hard, cold stone. Next to her is my mother, who has her best angry face on, which in itself is scary, and her arms are also crossed. I gulp and jump off my little brother, shoving my hands in my pockets and bowing my head. Emmett quickly joins me.

"Isabella Marie McGuffin, why were you wrestling with your little brother?!"

Rose ran up and hugged my leg. "Mommy! Mommy! Don't yell at Belly, she didn't start it!"

"Oh?" Mom knelt down and looked the little blonde in the eye. "And who did?" Rose stuck one thumb in her mouth and pointed at Edward with her other hand. "Eddy! He jumped on Belly's back, then Ali jumped on her leg, and it looked so fun! So I jumped on her other leg. But them Emmy and Andy wanted to pway, too, and Fe-Fe agweed and then Belly ran here and they tacwoled her!" I couldn't help cooing at her, nor could I help lifting her up and holding her against my chest, where she promptly stuck her thumb back into her mouth and laid her head down on my shoulder. But even Rose's display of intense cute couldn't deter my mother from handing out punishment. So she turned to my brother, Edward, and it was now his turn to look sheepish. It was clear what look he had gotten when he started to react.

"No! Mom please not that!"

"Edward..."

"But... that's... That's the only fun I get to have!" I raised my eyebrow at this. Surely that was not all the fun he was allowed to have.

"Edward you need to leave that room now and then anyway. You're becoming a hermit!"

"Please don't ground me from Sharon!"

Just to clarify, Sharon was his piano. He was obsessed with the instrument and rarely did much else.

The argument continued for about ten minutes, and in the end Edward did get a three day grounding from Sharon, mostly because it turns out we had broken about ten plates during our brawl. The rest of the morning went in peace, except the dogs jumping on everyone and the twins causing mayhem, but overall it was fun.

* * *

Rose is Bella's kid?

No. Aandre, Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Rose are all Bella's siblings.

StrangeHooligan69 (aka, too lazy): Ayyyyeeee whatup fool? and yeah yogi is pretty cool. And why is Rose being the baby wrong? She's so cute ;~;

Reviews are love


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings: Futa/G!P Bella, Femslash, language, future lemons...

Merida is 18, Bella 20

Bro... bro...

bro...

If I owned Twilight, Bella would be gay... much gay.

If I owned Brave, I would be way better off than I am.

* * *

Bella smiled, looking up at the ceiling from her bed. Once more she was in only boxers, the fur blanket covering her up to her waist. She smiled as she thought about her girlfriend, Merida... she was starting to love her more and more, and that both excited and worried her. She sighed happily, relaxing further into her sheets until she heard a whimper from down the hall. Another one, and she recognized it as Merida's. It was the same one she had given during her last nightmare. Instinct took over and Bella was up in a second, forgetting to throw on a shirt and barreling down the hall.

MPOV... kinda

It was the same dream again. They were climbing up the firefalls, smiling and laughing, until the rock gave way. Merida felt herself falling, but this time... Bella couldn't catch her.

She woke up screaming again. Seconds after she had, Bella burst into the room, wearing only a pair of boxers and her eyes frantic. When her eyes landed on Merida, crying and shaking, she rushed forward. "Merida, baby, what's wrong?" Bella cupped her cheeks, gently wiping away tears with her thumbs.

"T-the dream again. You didn't... you couldn't..." Merida sobbed and let the Werebear pull her into a strong embrace. Bella wrapped her arms around Merida's waist while the princess wrapped hers around Bella's neck, burying her face there. Bella let her cry, singing softly to her as she did in hopes it would help calm her.

"I will always catch you, my princess. Always." Merida nodded against her neck and slowly her grip slackened. Bella kissed the side of her head and smiled softly, earning a smile back. "Come with me? I want to show you something..." Merida smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

"You wait for me here, and dress comfortably. I'll be back in a moment." Bella smiled and kissed her gently, then left to get dressed. Merida smiled, watching her go before getting up and pulling on a simple dress. She worked at her hair a moment to untangle it and then waited for Bella to return. When she did, she was dressed in a sleeveless tunic and slightly loose pants held up by her hips. Her shoulders once more held her cloak and she smiled. "You look stunning."

"Liar," Merida pouted, though she did kind of love the complement.

"I have never lied to you." Bella gave her a crooked smile and took Merida's smaller hand in her own, brushing her lips over the back of it. "Now, come along, love. Time to sneak out of the castle."

They did just that, hiding behind suits of armor and stuffed bears until they made it out of the front doors, through the lawn, and into the woods. Bella grinned, letting out a gleeful laugh.

"I've never done that before!"

"I have a few times." Merida joined Bella's laughing until it died down, their stomachs hurting a little.

"Okay, beautiful. Turn around. We need my bear form to get where we need to go."

Merida, never one to be proper and with a silly grin simply said "Why should I turn around?"

"Uh..." Bella looked from side to side. "Because I have to get naked?"

"Which I've seen before..."

"... Fair point." With that, Bella pulled off her cloak, hung it carefully on a tree branch, and started to undress, slipping it all into a bag she pulled from the cloak. Merida wondered a moment if it was intentional, her standing stark naked a few minutes as she arranged her clothes in her bag before changing. The first time she had seen Bella's... extra bit... she had freaked before she got a good look. The morning after the date Bella had been naked after changing back from her bear form, but covered in a cloak. Now she was uncovered, Merida wasn't freaking out, and there was a perfect view of her entire body.

And honestly, Merida feared for her own well being...

I mean... goddamn...

Bella continued muttering to herself before setting the bag down and grabbing her cloak. Her eyes flicked to Merida before she started to change and noticed the wide eyes, and slightly agape jaw. "Mer?"

"Huh?"

Bella clipped the cloak on and tilted her head. "You okay?"

Merida blinked, shook her head a few times, then nodded. "Aye. I'm fine." Bella smiled a little and nodded back, changing forms. This one was swifter, and smoother, and looked easier. Before she knew it, Bella, in her grizzly form, grabbed the bag in her teeth and laid down, motioning for Merida to climb onto her back. She hesitated a moment before doing so and tangled her hands in the thick fur. Bella started walking up the mountain face, her pace steady until the climb got steeper. She started digging her claws into the rocks, trees, and earth to climb higher. Finally, they made it to a small, flat clearing with a small pond. Merida slipped off Bella's back and watched her change and dress herself again before she turned and smiled.

"Just stay quiet a moment. You'll see what's so great about this place." Bella motioned for her to sit with her. They waited in the center of the clearing until a doe poked her head out, looked to and fro, and spotted the two women. The doe held Bella's eyes a moment before Bella bowed her head at her, calming the doe and allowing her to step up to the pond. She made a soft noise and two fawns stumbled out on slightly shakey legs. Merida smiled as the three started to drink, joined by a small family of foxes and a few wolves. After they had their fills, the doe came and laid down beside Bella, the fawns joining her once more. Soon the two were joined by the other two groups and Merida found herself giddy.

"Would they let me pet them?"

Bella smiled, slipping her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "Look and see." The red head grinned, cautiously running her fingers through one of the wolves fur. It felt both rough, and yet soft. The wolf sighed happily and moved closer. They sat in silence a moment, then Bella reached into her pocket. "Mer... I have a question for you."

Merida looked at her in curiosity. "What's your question?"

Bella pulled her hand from her pocket and opened it in front of Merida. In her palm was a simple silver ring with an emerald surrounded by small rubies. "Merida, I know we haven't been courting for long, but... I was wondering... would you marry me?" Merida's jaw dropped.

* * *

Rose is Bella's kid?

No. Aandre, Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Rose are all Bella's siblings.

StrangeHooligan69: That's true but now she's adorable. And yeah Edward is a dork.


	12. Chapter 12

Warnings: Futa/G!P Bella, Femslash, language, future lemons...

Merida is 18, Bella 20

Bro... bro...

bro...

If I owned Twilight, Bella would be gay... much gay.

If I owned Brave, I would be way better off than I am.

* * *

_Bella pulled her hand from her pocket and opened it in front of Merida. In her palm was a simple silver ring with an emerald surrounded by small rubies. "Merida, I know we haven't been courting for long, but... I was wondering... would you marry me?" Merida's jaw dropped._

Merida sat, stunned, for a moment while Bella chewed her lip, her fang poking out. _Please say yes please say yes please say yes..._

_"_Uhm... Mer... yes or no would be nice now..."

Merida shook her head and grinned, tackling Bella back in a fierce kiss, tangling her hands in the taller woman's hair and grinning. Bella laughed and wrapped her arms around Merida's waist. "Is that yes?"

"A thousand times, yes!" The redhead squealed, running her fingers through the Werebear's hair and letting the ring be placed on her left ring finger. Bella brushed the tip of her nose against Merida's, grinning at her mate. They shared a few more kisses before deciding to go home, holding hands as they returned to the castle. Bella smiled and kissed Merida when they reached her door. "Good night, love."

"Night, Bell. I'll see you in the morning." They grinned at each other again and Merida reached up, pulling her fiance's face down and kissing her fiercely. Bella groaned, pulling the other woman closer and nibbling her bottom lip. Merida pulled back a little and panted a little, tracing her fingers over Bella's cheeks. "We better stop, before we can't..."

"Mmm... Alright, babygirl. I love you, darlin. I'll see you in the morning." Merida smiled and kissed Bella once more before they parted, heading to their separate rooms.

XxXxXxX

A squeal woke Bella with a jolt and she groaned, rolling out of bed. In about five minutes she was dressed and running a brush through her hair as she opened the door, her eyes still sporting bags under them from a lack of sleep. There stood a blushing Merida, sporting a wide grin with a bouncing Alice, who was squealing and jumping up and down, pointing to the princess's left hand. Bella chuckled and wrapped her arms around Merida after setting her brush down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Alice made gagging noises and the girls broke apart, grinning.

"I can't believe you two are finally getting married!" Alice squealed again, jumping up and down and launching herself into their arms, pulling the two in for a hug. They laughed and all headed down to breakfast, stopping along the way for Bella to pick up Rose when they found her. The toddler was still tired and stuck her thumb in her mouth, resting her head against Bella's shoulder and closing her eyes. Of course everyone cooed at the two when they entered the room and Bella blushed a little. Lucky for her the attention was easily taken when everyone saw the ring Merida was sporting. Fargus came and clapped her on the back, jolting her forward and startling Rose, who whimpered until Bella rocked her a little, sending her back so being a relaxed blob against her shoulder. The Werebear grinned at Fargus, remembering the day before asking him for his blessing.

_"King Fargus, sir?" Bella called, her hands deep in her pockets and a calculating look on her face. She found the man in question fighting three of the guards, easily beating them even with his missing leg. He knocked down the last man and grinned at the Eldest MacGuffin._

_"Bella! What brings you here?"_

_"I came to ask you something."_

_"Well don't just stand there. We can train while we talk!" He threw her a sword and the guards scrambled back, watching Bella snatch the weapon from the air and take her stance._

_"I agree, sir." They both struck, metal clinging together. "You know I love your daughter," Bella started calmly, spinning out of the way of a hard blow from Fargus._

_"I know... I'm glad... she has you," he grunted between blocking Bella's blows, grinning as the tables turned and he began to strike back._

_"Well... I was wondering... if... I could ask for her hand... in marriage!" Bella finally got out, ducking under a swing and kicking her foot out, knocking the kings legs from beneath him. She panted as she set the side of her blade against his neck, not putting any pressure against the tender flesh. Fargus grinned and let the young woman help him up._

_"You truly plan to ask her?"_

_Bella chuckled. "You think I would risk my neck if I didn't?"_

_Fargus boomed a laugh. "Isa, we both know you could beat me. You have my blessing."_

Bella sat down, Rose snuggled in her lap and Merida leaning into her side. Esme grinned. "Oh, Bella, I forgot to tell you. Your cousin and her fiance are on their way."

Bella sat up straighter, grinning. "They're on their way here?!"

A knock on the doors made everyone shoot up as the doors were opened, a beautiful platinum blonde with ice blue eyes on the other side in a simple blue dress that seemed to shimmer and glisten as she moved, a green eyed redhead next to her in some armor, a sword attached to her hip. Bella passed Rosalie to Esme and ran forward, grabbing the blonde in her arms and lifting her into the air and bear hugging her.

"Elsa!" she boomed, grinning as she set the laughing ice queen down.

"Hey, Bella! How have you been?"

"Fantastic. It's good to be done with my trials though." Bella turned her grin to the other woman. "You must be Anna." She bowed respectfully to the knight. "I'm Bella, Elsa's younger cousin."

"Yeah, I'm Anna. Elsa spoke of you, but never told me how..." She searched for the right word as she looked up at Bella, concluding that the woman had to be a little over six feet tall. That, coupled with her muscle mass, made only one word fit her. "Massive..." Merida, standing over with the rest of the family, blushed a little, remembering seeing her fiance last night. Yeah... massive fit just about every aspect of her...

"Oh, Elsa, I finally figured out a good combination of your names!" Bella grinned. Elsa, if possible, paled a little.

"Oh god not again..."

Bella just grinned. "Elsanna..."

The rest of the family laughed.

* * *

Oh, did I not mention that this was a multi disney crossover? Sarabi didn't clue you in? Oh well...

I GIVE YOU FROZEN AS WELL BITCHES

Also, I am thinking about doing a connected story that tells you Elsa and Anna's love story. And no, they aren't sisters here... -says to please some of the flamer's flames of incest anger-

Anyway, I hope you're all happy! She said yes!


	13. Chapter 13

Warnings: Futa/G!P Bella, Femslash, language, future lemons... violence.

Merida is 18, Bella 20

Shit bout to go down...

If I owned Twilight, Bella would be gay... much gay.

If I owned Brave, I would be way better off than I am.

* * *

It was only days before the wedding, and Anna and Bella had hit it off well and became fast friends. They were sitting outside planning some of the decorations, by Merida's instructions. When Anna had laughed at her friend's expense, Elsa had scolded her and now here they sat, drawing out designs of the rooms. They heard screaming from the front of the castle just around the corner. Bella had a bad feeling, seeing the moon was beginning to shine. That could mean only few things were attacking the castle. They both bolted toward the commotion, Bella's cloak bellowing behind her. They found guards standing in front of Elsa and the others while the Ice Queen was trying to hold an ice wall up, holding a massive bear back.

Of course, it they couldn't see it well enough, Fargus immediately saw who it was. "Mor'Du!"

"Anna! Help Elsa! Make sure she and Merida are protected!" Bella barked, searching frantically for her fiance. Finally she spotted her Mate, motioning for her to get behind Anna. Instead she came over to her.

"Bella! That... She's... Why is Elsa controlling ice?!" She looked to see Anna form a fireball in each hand, throwing them at the bear. "Anna is throwing fire! What's... What's going on?!"

"Baby, I'll explain later but right now I need to protect you and the others. Just... don't let your dad kill me!" Bella gently pushed her soon-to-be-wife toward a guard, directing him to protect her. She shifted messily into her bear form and roared angrily at Mor'Du, protectiveness of her family and mate's family driving her to charge at the larger bear. Rain began to pour down, muddying the ground and providing Elsa with easier access to her ice, though Anna's fire lost some power. Merida watched helplessly as her lover raised a large paw while the bear was distracted and brought it down across his face with a savage roar. Mor'Du was knocked off balance, but recovered and charged at Bella.

Bella watched and everything seemed to slow to halftime as she felt her power draw into the earth, pulling up lines of mud that ran over her fur and body. Just as Mor'Du brought his paw down, it hardened into what looked like armor. The chip that feel from Bella's shoulder was quickly replaced. Merida gaped at the sight. Armor had formed over Bella's muzzle, head, chest and underbelly, shoulders, back, and legs. The mud armor over her muzzle formed what looked like another row of teeth to help do more damage. She lunged, biting into Mor'Du's leg and jumped back, knowing each second she was in range she could be hit. The guards convinced Anna and Elsa to move back and they all formed a protective circle around the king, princess, and the Queen and knight of Arendelle. Merida immediately began questioning them over the rain.

"You two control elements?!"

"Uh... yeah... we were born with the powers."

"And... Bella?"

"Controls earth. Last time I saw her she was only working on defense, but I think she's been fitting offensive in. The teeth on the jaw are new, and she's making spikes." It was true, spikes of hardened mud were forming over her spine, shoulders, and the backs of her legs. Mor'Du recovered and charged at her again, biting at her shoulder and slashing at her face. The woman roared in anger, grabbing his neck in her teeth and flinging him away. She then slashed at the ground, sending mud flying at him. They watched them turn into spikes made of the same hard mud. and Merida noticed the tips of the spikes on her shoulder were now embedded in the other bear's mouth.

"How is mud protecting her?!" This time Anna replied as the spikes struck the Werebear's shoulder, embedding deep in his flesh and making him roar in agony.

"Her power hardens the mud to a strength beyond the steel of my armor. She is better protected now than I or any of the guards are."

"So... That bear... It's Bella?!" Fargus bellowed, finally regaining his voice. It's not everyday you see your soon-to-be daughter-in-law turn into a giant bear and try to defend against Mor'du.

"Yeah." Lightning flashed, giving them a clearer view as Bella and Mor'Du both stood on their back feet, their roars drowning out the thunder that followed. "Her Mate and family have been threatened. As an alpha, her instincts include protecting her family, cubs... anyone close." Elsa yelped as a body came flying toward them. She threw up a thick wall of ice that caved slightly under the impact and shattered, though the body stopped. The mud armor immediately told them it was their bear.

"Bella!" Merida yelled, trying to run to her, but Fargus held her back, spotting Mor'Du standing over them. Merida prayed Bella got up. Prayed to every god she knew and a few she didn't that she was alive. Just as Mor'Du was about to munch on Anna, who had pushed her lover behind her, Bella's head shot up, her jaw clamping down on the soft underside of his neck. Mor'du roared in pain and anger, trying to shake the other bear off him, but Bella only clamped tighter, scratching and tearing her claws into his sides and underbelly. Finally Mor'Du jumped back, running back. Bella didn't give up and jumped up, launching herself on his back and biting into his neck again, bringing him down. He struggled weakly a moment before he finally gave up, going limp. Bella stepped away, bowing her head a moment before lifting it back up. A mans spirit rose from the body and it was clear he was a King once. He and Bella bowed their heads to each other before he became a willow whisp and vanished.

* * *

This answers some questions... and gives you some... review...


	14. Chapter 14

Warnings: Futa/G!P Bella, Femslash, language

Merida is 18, Bella 20

This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

If I owned Twilight, Bella would be gay... much gay.

If I owned Brave, I would be way better off than I am.

* * *

Merida fussed over Bella's wounds for the hundredth time the last few days. With Mor'Du gone the people in the castle and surrounding villages were hailing Bella as a hero, a title she denied earning. She was just happy to be getting married the next day.

"Hold still, dammit!" Merida hissed, tightening the ties on Bella's bandages, making sure the wouldn't be agitated.

"Babe, calm down. I'm almost completely healed. All I have are scabs."

Merida closed her eyes and nodded, leaning her forehead against the back of Bella's shoulder. "I know..." The Werebear quickly realized Merida was on the verge of breaking down and turned slightly to pull her into her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Merida buried her head in her soon-to-be-wife's neck and sobbed. "What's wrong, lass?" Bella asked softly, running her fingers through the wild red locks.

"He almost killed you. You almost died again!" Merida fruitlessly smashed a fist into Bella's chest, who barely felt it.

"I had confidence. With my powers, it's hard to die. I heal quite fast in a fight. When I'm out of danger my body slows down some to heal better."

Merida ranted a bit longer with Bella listening like a good woman before she relaxed against her girlfriend. "You never told me about the powers. What's up with that..."

"Those destined to be royal are born with elemental powers. Anna and Elsa have Ice and Fire, while I have Earth."

"So I'm not meant to be a ruler." Merida's tone was blunt, and clearly upset as she started to pull away. Bella shook her head and pulled her closer.

"Not necessarily. The three of us have recognized signs of powers in you. We think you have the last element."

Bella smiled as Merida tilted her head. "Which is?"

"Air."

Merida frowned. "Can you help me with it? If I do." Bella nodded and they headed outside. There Bella stood behind her, hands on her hips and lips against the back of her head. "Alright, close your eyes and do everything I say." Merida nodded and did as she was told. "Feel your element around you. Feel the way the wind blows through your hair, the way it feels against your skin, filling your lungs." The wind around them began to ruffle through their hair harder, swirling around them. "Try to make the air go up, lifting us with it."

"How?"

"Use your imagination, babygirl." The air around them blew harder before they began lifting up, the air beneath their feet feeling almost solid. Bella smiled and instructed the other woman to open her eyes. Merida did and got startled, the air stopping and both of them falling. Bella landed on her feet and caught Merida, grinning at her. "You did it!" They celebrated together until their mothers found them, informing them it was time for bed, in separate rooms. Bella was confused until Esme explained. "You can't see your bride until the wedding. Now go." Bella pouted and nodded, heading to bed.

XxXxXxX

Bella stood at the alter, tugging at her suit coat nervously. The wedding was about to start, and she was scared. What if Merida backed down. What if she realized she was no good. What... what if...

"Lord MacGuffin, relax. She will not back down," The officiator said with a smile. Bella took a deep breath and nodded as the music began. She was grateful for the deep breath, for it was taken right after when she caught sight of Merida. While Bella wore a simple black suit with a gold colored shirt and trim, her bride's dress was gold with black trim, flowing behind her. They had somehow tamed her hair into ponytail, with the now looser curls bounced against her back with each step. Fargus was in his best, a large sword strapped to his hip and crown on his head. As soon as Merida's hand was in her's, the rest was a blur, but a beautiful one. Before she knew it, the were having their first dance as a married couple. Merida smiled up at her, her forehead pressed Bella's.

"Hi," she whispered, smiling up at her wife as they danced.

"Hey," Bella whispered back, kissing her softly. "How's it feel to be Mrs. Bella MacGuffin?"

"Wonderful," she beamed, kissing her again. They danced until the king and queen called them up. They were both wearing crowns and asked them to kneel before them. Bella and Merida both knelt, fists over their hearts and bowed heads.

"Isabella MacGuffin, rise," Fargus boomed, Bella following the order. He reached up, took his crown, and slowly set it on her head. "Isabella, do you swear to protect our territory?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to protect your wife and queen?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to rule fairly and rightfully?"

"I Do."

"I now name you King Isabella MacGuffin."

Bella bowed and knelt back beside Merida, who was then instructed to rise, where the crown was then placed on her head.

"Do you swear to help your wife and king protect this territory?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to rule fairly and kindly?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to love and protect your people?"

"I do."

"I now name you Queen Merida MacGuffin."

The crowd erupted in cheers and the celebration began again. It was hours before they could escape to their room, giggling and sneaking kisses as they went. Bella chuckled and swept her wife into her arms and carried her into the room. After setting her down, Bella smiled and drew Merida into a deep kiss, pouring all her love into it. "I love you, Mrs. MacGuffin."

"And I love you, Mrs. MacGuffin." Merida beamed and kissed her wife again.

* * *

Thank you for reading, guys. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
